


The One Where Obi-Wan Gets Rimmed by A Dragon

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Mentions of Oviposition, Original Species, Other, Rimming, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: Its all right there in the title, Obi-Wan visits a planet and unwinds with some help.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 36
Collections: Season of Kink





	The One Where Obi-Wan Gets Rimmed by A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really super happy with this one, but here it is, its out. The prompt fill I started last month im still trying finish lol im at 2k of goddamn yugioh puppyshipping rip in piss.
> 
> Eos uses it/its and is one of my many ocs. Eos and its species aren’t regulated to or Meant to be in GFFA-verse, but fit nicely inside it.  
> I managed to wrangle this to an acceptable length, so that's good.
> 
> Almost made this my free kink fill because I DO want to make a fic sometime stuffing Obi full of eggs because Star Wars is just primed for ALL the weird xeno/terato kinks, but decided against it for length reasons.

_This was definitely a situation_ , Obi-Wan thought as the very affectionate alien nuzzled into his stomach.

It was a kind of dragon-like sentient- quadrupedal with large webbed wings and a smooth hide called a Solar Dragon. It was also very clearly propositioning him.

“If you like, I can keep you company tonight,” said the dragon- who's name was Eos, “You look like you could use the stress relief.”

Obi-Wan knew this, he knew this very well.

Eos continued in its pleasantly musical voice, “Just lie back and I’m happy to do the rest. We don't even have to go all the way tonight if you don’t want to.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. He was well aware of this particular species’ mating peculiarities and while he is plenty adventurous, he _did_ have to go to diplomacy talks tomorrow. Doing so while stuffed full of unfertilized eggs and walking funny would certainly make an impression, but not the one he _wanted_ to make.

Maybe _after_ the talks.

You only live once, after all.

“Perhaps not _all the way_ tonight,” Obi-Wan said, “But alright.”

Obi-Wan began to undo his robe as Eos happily wagged its tail.

“Wonderful, please set back and relax!”

Obi-Wan dropped articles of clothes with practiced ease as Eos nosed him towards the bed he had been provided with.

By the time Obi-Wan’s thighs kicked back against the bed, he had divested himself of most of his clothes. Eos nuzzled against Obi-Wan’s thigh, commenting, “Alright gorgeous, get yourself comfortable on your stomach for me.”

Obi-Wan hummed agreeably and complied, as Eos nosed his back and dragged its slippery tongue down his spine, eliciting a groan.

Eos made a pleased noise and licked slowly down the rest of the way, sliding between his cheeks and-

Obi-Wan exhaled roughly as the tongue went lower and lower. It wrapped around his balls and _hmm_ , the hot air puffing gently against the wet trail of spit was definitely a sensation.

After a nice solid lick, the tongue returned to his ass. Obi-Wan heard the dragon shift into a more settled sitting position, wings mantling, as a deceptively delicate paw grabbed his ass and pushed one cheek to the side.

The tongue slid between his cheeks far deeper this time, sliding across sensitive skin before really lapping at his hole.

Eos made a pleased chuffing noise -or, Obi-Wan hoped it was a pleased noise- and pressed the tongue inside.

Obi Wan’s breath left him in a rush. Oh yes, he had had this done before, but that was by a significantly more human-like fellow. This is a whole different beast of a prehensile tongue. 

And also, Obi-Wan knew, the saliva of Eos’ species had muscle relaxant and aphrodisiac properties in most mammal-based species. The pleasant kind of melty-hazy feeling hadn’t yet set in, but Obi Wan knew it was fairly easy to counteract, if he wanted to. But he was just going to wait and see. This was pleasant, if rather odd, so far. No need to disrupt the experience.

The velvety soft slide of the dragon’s tongue was very, _very_ nice, enough to start really getting his erection going.

Eos made another chuffing noise and _ah_ \- _there is the effects setting in_. He decided to not cycle it out with the force, its a part of the experience. Might as well see it through.

Eos slid its tongue back out to curl around Obi-Wan’s dick again before returning to stretching him open and pressing deep, _deep_ \- Obi Wan made a little noise and shudders.

From there its all downhill for his composure, the hazy heat granted by the dragon venom, the wet, _sliding_ pressure.

He panted heavily, shaking, “Stars,” Obi-Wan hissed.

Eos chuffed again in response.

Little by little, like a coiled spring, the sensation dragged him deeper and _deeper_ under, his cock was painfully hard and with each little shaking movement brushing it against the bedsheets it sent electric sensation down his spine.

Obi-Wan didn’t think he was going to cum from just this at first, but well, now he was solidly changing his mind.

Eos held him more solidly now, as Obi-Wan shook. The venom really made the experience, there's a deep hazy, relaxed film over everything, an insistent _heat_ that magnifies every brush of fabric, every exhale of hot air on his ass, every deep stroke of the tongue.

Little by little, Obi Wan came apart for the dragon, shaking, twitching, panting, his quiet little groans echoing. Half-humping the bedsheets, Obi-Wan finally came with a shuddering groan. And it just lasted for _ages_ of twitching ecstasy. Finally the waves receded, and Eos slid its tongue out of him with one last lick.

Obi-Wan rolled over with a satisfied noise, chest heaving.

Then there is only the sound of panting, from the both of them.

With a pleased hum, Eos gently lapped up the cum soaking into the bedsheets and spattering Obi-Wan’s lower stomach and now-soft cock.

Through the considerably stronger than usual afterglow Obi Wan heard Eos talking, “You were _so good_ for me, gorgeous. Did you like that?”

Obi Wan managed to respond, “ _Mnnng-_ yes,”

Eos chuffed again, “I'm quite glad!”

The bed creaked a little as the dragon rested its head on it.

 _Yes_ , Obi-Wan decided as he started drifting in and out of consciousness, that _was_ quite relaxing.


End file.
